1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-touch system, and more particularly, to a multi-touch system that can realize a variety of functions using multi-touch, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of an information-oriented society, display devices for delivering information to a user are being actively developed
Information may be provided to the display device by various input devices, for example, a mouse and a keyboard, and can be output for delivery to a third party using various output units, for example, a printer and a fax unit.
However, as various input/output devices are connected to the display device, the areas occupied by the input/output devices increase, and the number of connection lines between the display device and the input/output devices increases.
Therefore, a display device having an input/output function therein is under development recently.
For example, a mouse function is added to a display device, so that a separate mouse device does not need to be connected to the display device.
To realize an input function in a display device, a device that can recognize the touch operation of a user is required.
The recognition device can be realized in a capacitance type, a resistance type, an infrared (IR) matrix type, or a camera type.
In the capacitance type and resistance type recognition devices, a variable material that varies capacitance or resistance is included in the panel of a display device, so that the touch operation of a user can be recognized as capacitance or resistance changes due to the touch operation of the user.
In the IR matrix type recognition device, infrared sensors generating light are disposed at a corner on one side of the panel of the display device, and photo sensors receiving light of the infrared sensors are disposed on a corner on the other side, so that the touch operation of the user can be recognized.
In the camera type recognition device, two cameras are installed in the edge regions of the display device to generate the touch operation of a user in the form of an image, so that the touch operation of the user can be recognized.
However, the camera type recognition device can perform only one function corresponding to one touch. (For example, there are some icons displayed on a panel and each only correspond to one function. When the user touches one icon on the panel and the touch is recognized and the function corresponding to the touch is performed by it too). Therefore, various functions cannot be performed.
Recently, a type of recognition device that can perform various functions corresponding to multi-touch is studied but a specific realization method has not been proposed up to now.